


Atonement

by Fantasticbaby74



Series: Lost Love [2]
Category: Fantastic Baby - BIGBANG (Music Video), GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticbaby74/pseuds/Fantasticbaby74
Summary: THREE THINGSCANNOT BELONG HIDDEN:THE SUN,THE MOON,AND THE TRUTHBUDDHA





	1. Chapter 1

"Son! Get down here! You're going to be late!" Jackson sighed and thought that boy is going to be the death of me one day. He was fixen to start yelling for him again, but he heard him running down the stairs. Jiyong came into the kitchen, "Sorry dad I just couldn't get going. Hey, I've been thinking about something." Jackson put down his phone and gave his son his full attention, " What is on your mind?" Jiyong took a deep breath and said, " I want to know about mom, and grandma." Jackson replied, " Well we've talked about them all your life. You know the story." Jiyong looked at him and said, " I know part of the story. I want to know all of it please." Jackson looked at his son and realized the day he had been dreading for 15 years had arrived. Jackson could see it was time. " Ok son. I'll get ahold of your Godfather and the three of us will have dinner and talk tonight. Is that ok?" Jiyong stood up, hugged his dad and grabbed his backpack and said, " Sounds good, see ya this afternoon love you Dad!" With that he left for school. Jackson took a deep breath and called Jiyong, his sons godfather and the one person who knew the whole story. When Ji answered Jackson told him about what Jiyong wanted and Ji agreed it was time. They had waited long enough. He would be there around 4pm. Jackson hung up and sighed tonight was going to be an emotional one.   
By 4 pm supper was ready and the three of them were sitting around the table eating supper. They talked about their day and laughed. After they finished eating they went into the living room, Jackson and Ji poured themselves a drink Little Ji held out his hand and said jokingly, " Thanks Dad I'd love one." Jackson looked at him like he had lost his mind. Which caused Little Ji to laugh loudly. They sat down beside him and Jackson began, " As you know your mom was my best friend. I loved her alot. As you also know she had complications when she was pregnant with you and she died. She asked me to raise you as my son and I hope I did that. I wouldn't trade our time together for anything. I am very proud to call you my son." Ji took over, " As you know your grandmother and I were together she was so excited about you and she couldn't sleep, so she went for a walk. She got attacked and died. What you don't know is that in the case of your mom and grandmother they we're murdered." Jiyong's eyes got huge with shock then they went hard, " Do y'all know who did it?" Both Jackson and Ji nodded in agreement. Jackson said, " YG killed your Grandmother and JYP killed your mom . We have been waiting on you to get ready to help us." Jiyong stood up and said, " Well, I'm ready. " Then they knew something else had occurred to him when he sat back down with a puzzled look on his face. " So, I know you aren't my biological father, even though your my dad, who is my biological father?" Jackson had been dreading this for along time he looked to Ji for help. Ji replied, " First of all you need to know that he doesn't know your his son. We all have known for a really long time but we all gave our word not to tell him. So please don't be mad at him, because it wouldn't be fair to him since he didn't know." Jiyong agreed and Ji continued, " Your biological father is Choi Seung-Hyun." Jiyong couldn't believe what he was hearing, UNCLE TOP was his father !!!! He looked from Ji to the only man he knew as dad. He could tell they were concerned. He took a deep breath and replied, " Ok so why were they not together?" Ji replied, " YG showed him a video that showed two people having sex. He told Seung-Hyun that it was your mom and Daesung. He believed it. He kicked her out before she could tell him about you. The next day after he had gotten into a fight with Daesung, that your grandma and I broke up, I seen the video and helped him realize that YG lied. He was too ashamed to try to fix it. You mom and Jackson went to the house in China. Then he thought her and Jackson were together so we just went with it. It was what she wanted." Jackson took over, " JYP was there the night your to." Little Ji sat there and took it all in. Jackson and Ji waited patiently for Little Ji's response. He finally said, " Well, I suppose it's time for atonement They owe us a debt and the bill is due. We need a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came early. They stayed awake planning most of the night. Jackson and Ji were drinking coffee when Little Ji came down the stairs. He looked tired, " Dad do I have to go to school today? I'm so tired." Jackson shook his head and said, " No I'm playing hookey too." Little Ji smiled and got some banana milk then he sat down. Ji looked at Jackson and said, " I think it's time. You should give it to him." Jackson pushed a tablet towards Little Ji. He noticed on the bottom of the cover it was a sparkly purple and the top was a crushed black velvet with the initials T.C.H. in purple glitter. He opened it and turned it on. The wallpaper was a picture of his mom, Jackson and Ji. They were laughing. They seemed really happy. Ji looked at the screen. I remember that, that was when we were trying to put the crib together. You couldn't do it." Jackson smiled and said," The instructions were in French!" Ji looked at Jackson and at the same time they said, " Learn French, punk!" The three of them laughed. Little Ji noticed a file that had a broken heart emoji. He opened it and he found pictures of his mom and TOP. He wasn't ready for that yet so he closed it. Then he noticed another file it was titled, My Son he opened it. The first thing he saw was sonogram pictures. He couldn't believe that was him. That's when he noticed the journal entries. The first one said, Hello My Baby, I am living in China with Jackson he is one of the best people I know. We are all super excited to see you. Things are messed up right now but I will do right by you. You are the most important person in the world and I can't wait to see you. I'm tired so good night my baby. Love your momma.   
Little Ji looked up at his dad and Godfather, with tears in his eyes as he shut the tablet off. He would read more later. Jackson said, " She loved you alot son." Little Ji stood up, shook his head and went to his room. He fell asleep holding the tablet. He couldn't understand how you could miss someone you never met so much that it hurts.

Two days later

Ji had just walked through the door. He went into the living room. He needed a drink. He got one and reclined on the sofa. He grabbed a purple blanket that was always with him. It was Sharon's. His brain helped him remember her scent. He knew he should move on it had been 15 years after all but no one held a candle to her. He felt someone beside him he looked over and saw his cat, Iye. He was so tired, he drained his drink. It's a good thing that it was late. He got up, took a shower and crawled into bed. They had no luck finding the elusive third person that was involved in the murder of Sharon. It wasn't for lack of trying though. Jackson had called him mad as hell. Little Ji had spent most of last night hacking into YG and JYP entertainment, but to no avail. Jackson exclaimed, " Can you believe it. He hacked their systems. I'm gonna kill him, but just between me and you Im so damn proud of him." Ji smiled at the thought of his godson breaking into two of the biggest entertainment companies in South Korea, but he soon fell asleep.   
He was standing on the street by Jackson's house in Hong Kong and it was a cool night. He seen Sharon walk by him on the sidewalk. He called out to her but she couldn't hear him. He ran after her and touched her shoulder. She looked at him and said, this is taking alot of energy so please find out who the third person is. She turned the corner and Ji watched YG, JYP and Kim Young-Min, the owner of SM entertainment. Of course it was him, but when Sharon dropped to the ground he ran away. It was hard for Ji to watch this happen. When she died the scene faded and he woke with a start. Sharon was sitting on the bed beside him. She reached up and touched his face. I miss you Ji. I'll always be here for you. As she faded he heard her say I love you Kwon Jiyong. He sat there for about an hour thinking about everything he had seen. He called Jackson and told him everything. They agreed to meet up for lunch tomorrow. Ji layed back down and sleep restlessly.   
What no one knew was Little Ji was also dreaming. Him and Shina were outside and they were having a picnic. He looked at his mom and said, " I give you my word I will avenge you." Shina touched his cheek and said, " Son I love you and I am proud of you. You are growing into a great man. Don't let anger and hate guide you. I'm always here for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson heard someone knocking on his bedroom door. He grumbled a half hearted reply. The door opened and BamBam walked in and laid on the bed. Jackson didn't say anything, he just glared at BamBam, and waited on him to tell him why in the hell he woke him up. " Did you dab today, Jackson?" Jackson started to reply but before he could BamBam was pulled off the bed. Instead of being scared he laughed and said, " Hi Shina! Have you dabbed yet? Just because your dead doesn't mean anything." A pillow flew off the bed and hit BamBam upside the head, making him laugh even more. He stood up and said, " We need to schedule an appointment with Jiyong so I can show him the room he wanted in his basement." Jackson came out of the bathroom and said curiously, " It's in his house don't you think he has looked?" BamBam said, " Nope he gave me his word he wouldn't look." Jackson nodded his head, knowing that if Jiyoung said it then it would happen. " Ok well we are having lunch I'll tell him and then call you." BamBam nodded his head and said, " Good Yugymiom and I worked hard. I think y'all will be very happy " BamBam walked out into the hall and said loudly, " Now Shina don't forget to dab everyday." Then the door slammed closed and Jackson could hear him laughing as he left. Jackson looked around his room and said, " You know it's kinda creepy knowing your watching me, but at least your still here." Jackson felt an icy caress on his cheek and he was glad his friend was watching over them. He stood up, walked into the bathroom and said, " Go wake your son up. I've gotta get dressed, and you will peek."


	4. Chapter 4

Ji was waiting for Jackson and Little Ji to show up at their favorite place to eat. They were provided a private place away from their fans. BamBam walked in with Jackson and Little Ji. As they all sat down BamBam told Ji that the room was ready. Ji told everyone the dream he had. They were shocked to learn who the third person was. BamBam said, " They must have some really bad stuff on him for him to do that." Ji replied angrily, " I don't care why he did it. He will pay." BamBam responded, " I understand that but we could use him to get to the others. He might willingly help us." Ji thought for a minute and then replied, " Ok go talk to him and see where he stands." Little Ji sat there quietly listening to the conversation. He looked at everyone sitting around the table and knew they had each lost something because of the three men they were discussing. He also knew that regardless what happens in the future they would get through it together. He noticed they were watching him. He said, " I dreamed of mom last night she said she loves me and she was proud of me." They all nodded their head and Jackson replied " she loves you very much and she is proud of you. They talked more about their plan. When they were done they met at Ji's house. They pulled into the driveway. They all went to the garage inside it was a door with stairs leading down into the ground. They descended the stairs and at the bottom was a heavy steel door. BamBam opened a panel on the wall beside the door that revealed a retina scanner. He stepped to the side and Ji looked into it and it scanned his re hitina. The door opened easily. They walked inside the room. In the center was three chairs that were secured to the floor and they had ankle, wrist, and head restraints. BamBam pointed out the CCTV cameras providing complete coverage of the room. There was a tv screen on one of the walls. Little Ji asked, " What's the tv for?" BamBam replied, " You never know when you may want one." To the right of the chairs was an operating table. Beside that was a medical stand. On that was a tray with surgical instruments. On the left side was light table on it was a wide variety of syringes. In them was alot of different color liquid that seemed to glow. Jackson asked cautiously, " What is in those?" BamBam walked over to the table and picked up the one with light purple liquid and shot some in his mouth. Everyone yelled, " What the fuck! Dude!" BamBam laughed and said, " Relax it's just Gatorade, but they won't know that." He then pushed on the needle and showed them it was a collapsible needle. It was all just for screwing with someone's head. They loved it! Just then a door off to the right opened and in walked Seungri and Daesung, they looked like they had just stepped off the set of their Beautiful Hangover video. Seungri said, "Hello guys if you will come this way." He led them into the room they had just come out of. Inside was a table with five monitors all of which showed the room from all angles and it showed outside, so they could see if anyone came. Seungri said, "As you can tell I've got security covered." Daesung held up a clear bottle of pills that was red and white capsules and a bottle of Vodquila, ( it's a bottle of Vodka and Tequila mixed), and said with a cocky grin, " When you go to get them dissolve some of these pills in this liquid and they will do anything you want. Everyone laughed. Mark came in and asked, " Ok is everyone ready for this?" BamBam replied, " No I've got something to do. I'll get back with Ji and we will meet again." When everyone walked out Little Ji stopped Seungri and handed him a CD case. Seungri looked at it and then at Little Ji, " What's this?" Little Ji said, " When the time is right I want you to play this." Seungri asked " Can I watch it first?" Little Ji noticed his head and said, "It's a secret just between us." With that Little Ji ran to catch up with the others.


	5. Chapter 5

BamBam met with Kim Young-Min, the third person the night Sharon died. He was nervous and just scared. BamBam asked, " How could you be part of that?" Young-Min said, " I didn't have a choice. They had my family and if I didn't do that told me to they were going to make them disappear." BamBam was confused, " How would they do that? You act like they are all powerful." He sighed, " You don't even know. They would have sold them to their sex slavers. Y'all don't know who you are dealing with. They are not good people, and they are powerful. You can't beat them. In fact I was sent here to deliver a message." BamBam said, " Ok what is it?" "They said I have to tell Jiyong." BamBam called Ji and he agreed to a sit down. He told BamBam to bring Young-Min to his house.   
Fifteen minutes later they pulled up to Jiyong's house. Ji, Jackson and Little Ji was waiting for them. Young-Min walked up to Jiyong and bowed. Jiyong looked at him and thought, this is the guy that helped take Sharon away from me. He wanted to kill him for what he had done but they needed him. In a voice as hard as steel Jiyong said, " Hurry up state your business!" Young-Min cleared his throat and began, " YG said if you come after him in anyway he will personally see to it that you lose everything and everyone you care about, friends, family, Bigbang, even your precious godson." Young-Min then looked at Jackson and said, " JYP said if you come after him he will do the same, and then he will disband Got7. They both said to tell you both that they made you guys and they can break you guys." Everyone simultaneously said, " I'd like to see them try." It was time to get to work and remind them who was really the boss!


	6. Chapter 6

What nobody knew was Shina had been doing her own investigation. She knew who was really behind everything and they were going to pay and pay dearly. She faded away time to get started.  
Han Seo Hee was getting dressed she was meeting TOP for lunch. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked perfect. She had worked hard to get where she was and no one was going to take it away. She noticed her hair moved but there was no wind. She stepped closer to the mirror trying to figure out what was going on. She could see her hair move, feel someone touching her hair. Her eyes widened with fear. All the sudden Shina's image appeared in the mirror and yelled loudly, " Bitch!!!!!" Han Seo Hee fell back as she screamed but she was gone it was only her own reflection looking at her. This is crazy she stood up and walked out on shaky legs.   
Young-Min went back to his office to begin his part of the plan. He was thankful things could have went so different but luckily Jiyong and Jackson were honorable. He smiled at his secretary and went into his office a few minutes later there was a loud crash. When his secretary ran in she noticed a bookshelf had fallen on her boss. He was pinned under it. She called the EMS. When they showed up they took him away but what no one knew was that it was Young-jae and Jin-young. They took him away. About an hour later Park Jin-young's cell rang it was Young-min, "Hey I need you to pick me up at the hospital we need to talk all three of us!" Park Jin-young asked, " What's wrong?" Young-Min said, " Don't ask on the phone I'll tell y'all when we are all together." With that he hung up the phone and looked to the car parked a distance away and he nodded.   
When Park Jin-young and Hyun-suk showed up they found Young-min sitting in a wheelchair his ankle was in a cast, he had a black eye, and his breathing was shallow. They got out and helped him in the car. As the drove off they Park Jin-young asked, " What in the hell happened to you?" Young-min said painfully, " I was getting something out of my filing cabinet and the whole damn cabinet fell on me." Hyun-suk said condescendingly, " Well you moron, you should be careful." Young-min replied, " It was bolted to the wall and floor! Someone took the screws out! I'm not stupid Hyun-suk! I found this on my car this morning." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Park Jin-young. He unfolded it and read it out loud,  
Three things cannot  
be long hidden:  
The sun,  
The moon,  
and the truth.

Park Jin-young looked from Hyun-suk to Young-Min and Hyun-suk asked, "So your freaking out because you found a card with a quote from Buddha? Come one dumbass get a grip!" Young-Min wanted to punch Hyun-suk in the throat but all he did was look down and say, " I found the note, and then the full filling cabinet fell on me because someone took the screws out that held it to the wall and floor. Don't you see someone knows what happened in China." Young-Min looked around revealing his paranoia. Park Jin-young looked at Hyun-suk and said, " He could be right. It can't be a coincidence that happened." Hyun-suk slammed on the breaks and pulled over to the side if the street, he turned and said angrily, " You two get it together! Damn it you know there's nothing anyone can do to us. Well, almost nobody have you two forgotten about Her?" They all looked around Park Jin-young asked, " Why are we the ones taking the biggest risk while She hides in the shadows?" Hyun-suk took a deep breath and said," You know she has something on each of us. We would lose everything if we cross Her. Now we gotta go. She's waiting." With that Hyun-suk put the car into drive and pulled away. He wished he never seen Her.  
Han Soo Hee was walking down the street. She just finished a meeting and she was headed to Choi Seung-Hyun's house. She knew he didn't really want to be with her but she didn't care. She wanted him and she always got what she wanted no matter what it cost her. She stopped and pulled out a small makeup mirror to check her makeup. When she looked in the mirror instead of seeing her perfectly applied makeup on her perfect features, she seen the way her face was before all the procedures. She let out a small scream when she seen the massive nose. She closed the mirror looked around and opened it again, her perfect reflection was staring back at her. She was just tired. She continued walking. She could hear her heels tapping on the sidewalk but she could also hear someone behind her. Everytime she turned to look and see who was there she didn't see anyone. Then she heard someone whisper in her ear, " I know what you have done. I will never leave you. I will drag your ass to hell." She stumbled out into the street, heard the screeching breaks and the bright lights of headlights. The car stopped just inches from her. She fell back, the car door opened and someone stood over her. When they knelt she seen it was Shina. Han Soo Hee's eyes widen with fear and shock as she felt icy hands tighten around her throat, cutting off her air. Han Soo Her thought she was going to die. The pressure suddenly released her as she heard the same voice say, Until next time Bitch!!" Han Soo Her heard a malicious laugh. She was losing her mind. She got up as a man asked if she was ok. She looked at him and replied angrily, " Watch out where your going. Mind your own damn business!" Shina watched the exchange and she knew she would end her, but how? Shina smiled as she faded away.


	7. Chapter 7

Park JYP pulled his expensive car up to his expensive house and as he walked through his front door he was met by his very pregnant wife who was clearly upset. He ran to her and asked her what was wrong? His wife replied, " There's some people in the living room who want to see you", and she walked away. He went out into the living room and there was Young-min, and Yang Hyun-suk, but they were clearly just as upset. He looked at them and asked, " What's wrong?" YG said, " I get home and my son hands this to me. He said Min Hyo Rin showed up and told him to give me this." He handed to blood red envelope to JYP. He looked down and he was about to open it when his wife came in she was carrying the same color envelope but she looked different her eyes were glazed over. She handed the envelope to him and said in a voice that wasn't hers, " Now that you three are together again here's your one chance to come clean. Go to the ones you wronged ask for forgiveness, no beg for it!! For the sake of your families especially the children. You three took my life away now if you don't do as I say I will take yours!" YG said, clearly afraid, " Jiyong won't forgive." She said, " If you give him the one who ordered the hit he will. Don't ignore this chance there will not be anymore, and it has an expiration date of the next hour. If you are not with them within the hour my retribution will begin. DO NOT TEST ME!!!" With that JYP's wife's eyes cleared and her voice returned to normal, " I'm going to go lay down I feel funny." He helped her to bed and kissed her forehead vowing to protect her. He walked downstairs and was met by YG and Young-Min, clearly they were upset. JYP didn't even open the envelopes the three of them walked out the door they knew what they had to do. What they didn't know is they were not alone there was four people in the car. Sharon was with them. Finally the end was in sight. Young-Min sent a text to Jackson and Jiyong telling them they were on their way, to gather everyone.   
When they arrived at Jiyong's house they were met by Jackson who took them to the secret room. The three of them seen the room and was instantly afraid. They sat at the table them on one side, Jackson, Jiyong, and Little Ji on the other. They told everything, they begged for forgiveness, and promised to do exactly as they were told. An hour later they were ready. Jiyong called Seung-Hyun and told him to come over and bring Her. When they arrived the were taken to the room by Youngbae. There they found Young-Min, YG and JYP restrained. Young-Min was restrainted to the wall, JYP was strapped to the table, shirt open he looked terrified, and YG was strapped to the rack. Just as the door closed behind them BamBam and Mark led Han Soo Hee to the chair but she wouldn't sit down. Jackson, Jiyong, and Little Ji walked into the room. Everyone stopped. Jin-young was with JYP holding a scalpel. JYP screamed in fear. Mark was with Young-Min and he was making small cuts on his back causing him to scream out in pain, and Daesung was with YG at the rack he turned the wheel and YG yelled and said, " It was all her idea. She was blackmailing all of us! We had no choice!" Please forgive us. We are so sorry! Just then Jackson yelled, "ENOUGH! EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Han So Hee ran to Seung-Hyun, " Don't believe them! They are lying." Just then a screen drops from the ceiling and a video plays. Shina is sitting in front of a camera. She is about 7 months pregnant and she begins, " Hello everyone if your watching this it means I didn't make it. Don't worry I've already made the necessary arrangements but there something that needs to be known. Jackson, I love you you are my best friend. Please take care of Little Ji. I know you will be a great dad, even though he is not your biological son, I know you will love him like he is. Tell him all about me so he will know me." Jackson was crying silently. "Jiyong, you mean so much to me. I know that you will help Jackson raise Little Ji and he will know about me and my mom. You made her so happy and knowing her she is beside you everyday. She loved you." Jiyong was a little teary. Seung-Hyun, I love you. I loved you the day i meet you and I died loving you. You are my other half. Our son needs to know you please be good to each other. Let him know who you really are. Choi Seung-Hyun is a great person I love you! Now Little Ji, you are my greatest accomplishment. I will always be here for you all you have to do is call my name. Give your father a chance he really is a good man. I love each and everyone of you, be good to each other." The video cut off Seung-Hyun looked at Little Ji and stepped toward him but before he could reach him Han Soo Hee grabbed the scalpel and plunged it into Seung-Hyun's heart causing him to fall to the floor. Jiyong ran to Seung-Hyun & held him. Seung-Hyun looked up at Jiyong and said, " I love you, I'm sorry that crazy bitch took Sharon away from you, please forgive me." Then his eyes widened and he smiled, " Shina's here I'm going to go with her now I want to be with her. Then Seung-Hyun died in his friends, brother's arms.  
Just then a strong wind blew through the room knocking Han Soo Hee off her feet. She screamed and stood up and said, " Now they can be together. I'm glad I killed the bitch, too bad her bastard kid lived. She ran toward Little Ji Jackson stepped in front of him to protect him but the cops busted in the door and grabbed her and attested her. She looked around and the three men she blackmailed were there. It was all a lie they were working together with Jackson and Jiyong. Just then Seungri walks out and hands the inspector a DVD and says, " Everything is on there." The cops took a screaming and cursing Han Soo Hee out of the room followed by YG, JYP, and Young-Min, they had some explaining to do. Jackson and Jiyong looked at Little Ji and asked, "Are you ok?" He looked at his father's lifeless body and when he looked up he saw his parents standing there. They looked so happy. He smiled knowing they would always be with him throughout his life and he would live his life to the fullest for them. Little Ji looked at Jackson and Jiyong and said, " Yes I'm good let's go get something to eat."


End file.
